Nivel de Desastre: Pesadilla
by WolfCerberus
Summary: El día ha llegado. La peor amenaza contra la que la humanidad deberá enfrentarse ha comenzado su ataque. Y no hay nada ni nadie capaz de detenerlo.


**PC Nuevo! One-shot Nuevo!**

 **DIOS COMO EXTRAÑABA TENER UN COMPUTADOR!**

 **Perdón por tardar tanto en regresar pero mi antiguo notebook dejo de funcionar hace un par de semanas y tuve que esperar para comprarme uno nuevo con uno ahorros de mi trabajo. En fin, estoy de vuelta ¡YAY!**

 **Esta historia es de una pequeña tira que vi una vez, nació de esa rara sensación en la que de pronto recuerdas la letra o la instrumental de una canción que ni siquiera recuerdas de donde la escuchaste antes pero no puedes sacarte de la cabeza.**

 **Lamentablemente, como dije, no recuerdo donde la vi, así que tampoco tengo muchos recuerdos de cómo iba exactamente la historia, y es por eso que hice una versión "propia".**

 **Algo cortito pero espero que les guste.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nivel de Desastre: Pesadilla

 **.**

CIUDAD A / CUARTEL CENTRAL DE LA ASOCIACIÓN DE HÉROES

\- ¡Llamando a todos los héroes! ¡Llamando a todos los héroes! ¡Estado de Emergencia total! Repito ¡Estado de Emergencia total! – se escuchó fuerte y claro en cada rincón del enorme edificio.

Docenas de empleados de traje corrían de izquierda a derecha muchos con un rostro lleno de terror y otros cargando un sinfín de documento con los contactos de cientos de héroes, muchos tachados con una pequeña X roja sobre la imagen de un teléfono.

Mientras una gran cantidad de

-¿Ya han podido contactar con el señor King? –

\- Negativo, desde que perdimos toda conexión en Ciudad M, no hemos podido tener contacto con él –

\- ¿Y con cualquier otro héroe de esa Zona? –

\- Se ha perdido completamente el contacto con cualquier persona – respondió otro trabajador.

\- ¿Y con las Ciudades B, C y L? – pregunto el Trabajador barbudo*, pero lo único que recibió fue la respuesta negativa de los encargados de dichos sectores - ¿Cómo es posible que hayamos perdido contacto con una ciudad completa? –

\- Señor! conseguimos contactar con alguien! – informo el encargado de ciudad M.

\- ¡Al fin pudimos contactarnos con alguien en ciudad M! – exclamo con un gran alivio Sitch - ¿Quién es? –

\- Inazuma Max señor, al parecer se encontraba en Ciudad N cuando escucho una enorme explosión en la dirección de Ciudad M – explico el empleado - Nos ha enviado una imagen de la ciudad, pero… -

Sin decir otra palabra, proyecto en un gran monitor la imagen recibida. Los ojos de todos se abrieron como platos mientras sus quijadas caían y temblaban con miedo.

Un enorme cráter casi desolado, tan pequeños escombros de lo que en un pasado fueron edificios y una que otra pequeña mancha de un tono carmesí oscuro en la tierra y en los restos de paredes eran el desolador paisaje de.

\- ¿Q-Que… que demonios ocurrió? ¿Qué clase de bomba dejo la ciudad en ese estado? -

\- No… no es una explosión, el terreno no parece quemado ¿acaso cayo un meteorito? –

\- ¿Pero cómo sería eso posible? ¡No hemos recibido ningún aviso de meteoritos! –

\- Acaso será… otro ataque de la Asociación de Monstruos –

\- Imposible, la Asociación de Monstruos fue deshecha después de la batalla que los héroes tuvieron contra Garou -

\- Entonces ¿Qué es esto? –

\- ¿Qué significa esto? Hace poco estábamos recuperándonos del desastre causado por la asociación de monstruos y Garou… y ahora es probable que un peligro incluso mayor haya aparecido – susurro temblando Sitch, recordando la masacre que presencio cuando Garou destrozo a sus guardaespaldas/héroes y a más de un centenar de criminales altamente peligrosos con solo sus manos, además de la enorme catástrofe que fue causada en cuidad Z por la asociación de monstruos y, aunque no estuvo presente, la paliza que recibieron los héroes de clase S a manos del Cazador de héroes.

-SEÑOR! Tenemos problemas graves –

\- ¿¡QUE ES MAS GRAVE QUE ESTO!? –

\- … Perdimos contacto con la ciudad G -

* * *

CIUDAD G

Demon Cyborg rodo a gran velocidad varios metros por el suelo hasta golpear pesadamente contra un gran trozo de edifico con su espalda, el último vestigio que quedaba de un enorme rascacielos que anteriormente se alzaba imponente sobre la tierra, vuelto escombros en menos de un segundo. Genos observo su cuerpo mecánico con pesar, su brazo derecho destrozado hasta más allá de su hombro y sus piernas cercenadas hasta las rodillas, no podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro que "en buen estado" no era la frase que definía su estado en aquel momento, pues era imposible considerar "bueno" el solo tener visión en su ojo derecho. Levanto su mano izquierda lo más rápido que le permitió su maltrecho cuerpo para apuntar hacia adelante con su palma extendida, pero una mano cubierta con un guante rojo entrelazo sus dedos con él, cerrándose en un puño y destruyendo la extremidad mecánica en menos de un parpadeo.

\- P-p-por qué? – dijo débilmente el ciborg con una voz llena de tristeza, si su cuerpo biónico hubiese poseído glándulas lagrimales, este sería uno de los pocos momentos en los que hubiese roto en llanto - Usted, con su fuerza y su gran sentido del deber pudo haber sido el héroe más grande del mundo…. Y aun así… por qué? ¿¡Por qué Saitama-sensei?! -

El hombre de overol amarillo solo lo miro desde arriba, no había desdén en su mirada, ni orgullo, ni arrepentimiento, ni alegría, ni tristeza, solo nada… el enorme vacío que siempre poseía después de una batalla.

\- Porque estaba aburrido – comento con simpleza.

Cualquier otra persona podría haberse tomado tales palabras como una burla, pero Genos no, su expresión era una de completo shock.

De una extraña y retorcida forma lo entendía.

Saitama siempre proclamaba ser héroe por hobby, simple diversión podrían pensar mucho, aunque él siempre veía como el hombre calvo siempre daba lo mejor de sí para ayudar y salvar a las personas, aunque en la mayoría de las ocasiones estas no lo apreciasen como deberían.

Pero todo tiene su tiempo de quiebre, ya sea física o mental, todo tiene un punto de desgaste, sobre todo si se trata de la resistencia humana.

Si el día en que Saitama se hartase de salva a todos aquellos malagradecidos que lo insultaron había llegado, así debía ser.

Si había llegado el día en el que Saitama levantara su puño contra la humanidad, no se podría hacer nada, salvo el pedir inútilmente piedad.

Él y el mundo entero.

El hombre calvo apretó su puño derecho y llevo su codo hacia atrás.

Lo último que Genos pudo ver fue el puño del hombre al que antes llamaba con orgullo maestro a solo centímetros de su cara.

.

.

.

CIUDAD Z (08:30 am)

El hombre biónico abrió sus ojos de forma abrupta, su pecho se contraía y expandía a una gran velocidad, paso su mano pesadamente por su cara antes de que sus ojos miraran fijamente su mano derecha, abrió y cerró una y otra vez mientras parpadeaba lentamente, pues las imágenes de su sueño se repetían cada vez que cerraba sus ojos.

No… lo correcto sería llamarlo una pesadilla.

Al menos podía decir que el programa experimental para la recreación de sueños del profesor Kuseno había sido un éxito.

Y para el gusto de Demon Cyborg demasiado exitosa primera prueba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 *** En serio, le busque el nombre, pero solo sale como "Trabajador barbudo" ya que actualmente aun no le dan un nombre.**


End file.
